1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, conventional image forming apparatuses such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral/Product) having a plurality of functions, such as printing, copying, scanning, fax transmission, etc., are known. Furthermore, technologies in which the functions of an image forming apparatus are used via wireless communication, from a smart device such as a smartphone, a tablet terminal, etc., are also known.
As a technology related to the above, there is known an image forming system that sends function information of a job from an MFP to a mobile terminal, and displaying only the functions that can be set on a screen of the mobile terminal, thereby simplifying the operation screen and improving the operability (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Furthermore, there is known an electronic device for displaying a common operation screen common to another electronic device, based on operation screen information acquired from another electronic device of a different model, and executing a job based on operations made to this common operation screen (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Conventionally, in when using a function that depends on the model of the image processing apparatus by using an application running on a smart device, a setting screen, setting information, etc., of the function dependent on the model of the image processing apparatus have been prepared in the application. Therefore, the size of the application has become large, and there has been a need to add new functions and information of a setting screen, etc., to the application, each time a new model is released.
Furthermore, by the method of creating an operation screen common to another electronic device based on operation screen information acquired from another electronic device as in the technology disclosed in Patent Document 2, it has been difficult to set detailed functions dependent on the model of the image processing apparatus.
As described above, when using detailed functions according to the equipment configuration of the image processing apparatus, from an information terminal such as a smart device, there has been a problem in terms of convenience.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-074162
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-157848